


Final goodbye - Dragon x Gol D. Roger

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Final goodbye - Dragon x Gol D. Roger

“T-this can’t be true Roger, you can’t do that, who ever heard of a pirate turning himself in? Th-this has to be a joke,” the young revolutionary smiled nervously, shaky chuckles escaping him. The smiling older man before him rumbled lowly, “young Dragon, you can lie to yourself all you want, but you know I only speak truth, this will be the last time you will ever see me, they take me in tomorrow morning for their judgement.” The nervous smile that graced Dragon’s lips slipped into a horrified expression, “y-you- how could you? You worked so hard to get where you are now, you ARE the pirate king!” Laughter again rumbled in Roger’s chest followed by a painful coughing fit, “I don’t have much longer, Dragon. My as well go out in my peak than let an illness take me.”

“B-but your treasure, your greatest achievement,” Dragon again tries to plea. “I will announce my treasure to the world, let someone else achieve my title. Dragon, I have made up my mind, you cannot convince me to change my mind, this is how it has to be,” Roger hums, taking a swig of his bottle of alcohol, “it’s time that I take my leave.” Dragon would drop to his knees, covering his mouth, the man he admired was simply going to turn himself in. “Get up, Dragon. A revolutionary should never be on his knees, you must stand strong like a bold leader,” Roger clenched his fist with vigor, “be the leader that everyone looks up to, never show fear or weakness.” Tears would fall from the young man, but he took those words to heart, returning himself to a standing position, “so.. I guess this is it.”

“Unless you want to get back on your knees for me,” Roger chuckles. “E-e-excuse me?!” Dragon shifts awkwardly in shock. “Just kidding, I would never ask, I’d have just made you do something inappropriate, I am a ruthless pirate after all,” he jokes, taking another swig. “Come now young man, let’s drink until the sun rises, let’s let loose,” Roger grins widely, reaching for two drinking glasses. Dragon takes a seat beside him as Roger fills up the glasses, serving Dragon’s his and putting his arm around the younger man. They talked and drank all night, arms around each other’s shoulders as they dunk happily all night, Roger telling stories about his past, Dragon hanging on every word. At one point Dragon blacked out, and when morning came, Roger was gone, the ice in his glass was still unmelted, it had seemed Roger had one last drink before leaving. It had appeared Roger had left not long ago, but Dragon knew it was too late to stop him, so, he went to Roger’s room, dropping himself onto the mattress and taking in his scent one last time before taking his leave, dawning his cloak, “looks like it’s going to rain..”


End file.
